The Sword in the Stone
The Sword in the Stone is a 1963 animated adaptation of the T.H. White novel of the same name. Cast Singing roles *Rickie Sorenson - Arthur Pendragon/Wart *Karl Swenson - Merlin *Sebastian Cabot - Sir Ector/Narrator *Martha Wentworth - Madam Mim/Old Squirrel *Alan Napier - Sir Pellinore *Fred Darian - Balladeer Non-singing roles *'Richard Reitherman'/'Robert Reitherman' - Arthur Pendragon/Wart *Junius Matthews - Archimedes *Norman Alden - Sir Kay *Thurl Ravenscroft - Black Bart *Ginny Tyler - Little Girl Squirrel Plot After the King of England, Uther Pendragon, dies, leaving no heir to the throne, a sword appears inside an anvil in London. The sword bears an inscription proclaiming that whoever removes it will be the new king. No one can remove the sword, which is eventually forgotten, leaving England in the Dark Ages. Years later, a 12-year-old orphan named Arthur, commonly called Wart, accidentally scares off a deer his foster brother Kay was hunting, causing Kay to launch his arrow into the forest. In retrieving the arrow, Arthur lands in the cottage of Merlin the wizard, who declares himself Arthur's tutor and returns with the boy to his home, a castle run by Sir Ector, Arthur's foster father. Ector's friend, Sir Pellinore, arrives with news that the annual jousting tournament will be held on New Year's Day in London, and the winner will be crowned king. Ector decides to put Kay through serious training for the tournament and appoints Arthur as Kay's squire. In order to educate Arthur, Merlin transforms the boy and himself into fish. They swim in the castle moat in order to learn about physics, but more importantly for Arthur to rely upon intellect in facing dangerous situations (brain rather than brawn). Arthur is attacked by a pike but is saved by Archimedes, Merlin's pet owl. Arthur is sent to the kitchen as punishment for trying to relate his lesson to a disbelieving Ector. Merlin enchants the dishes to wash themselves, then takes Arthur for another lesson, turning them into squirrels to learn about gravity, and to understand to think before acting ("look before you leap). During their trip, two female squirrels fall in love with them. Arthur is nearly eaten by a wolf, but is saved by the female squirrel before Merlin returns them to human form. While Merlin's pursuer is first scared then angry at this, Arthur's pursuer is heartbroken. When Merlin and Arthur return to the castle, Ector accuses Merlin of using black magic on the dishes. Arthur defiantly defends Merlin, but Ector refuses to listen and punishes Arthur by giving Kay another squire, Hobbs. Resolving to make amends, Merlin plans on educating Arthur full-time. However, Merlin's knowledge of future history causes confusion, prompting Merlin to appoint Archimedes as Arthur's teacher. When Arthur imagines what it would be like to fly, Merlin transforms him into a sparrow and Archimedes teaches Arthur how to fly. However, during their lesson Arthur is attacked by a hawk and falls into the chimney of Madam Mim, a witch and Merlin's archnemesis. Mim's magic uses trickery, as opposed to Merlin's scientific skill. Merlin arrives to rescue Arthur just as Mim is about to destroy him. She then challenges Merlin to a Wizards' Duel. Despite Mim's cheating, Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ called "Malignalitaloptereosis" that infects her with a chickenpox-like disease, effectively defeating her and illustrating the importance of knowledge over strength. On Christmas Eve, Kay is knighted, but Hobbs comes down with the mumps, forcing Ector to reinstate Arthur as Kay's squire. Merlin, however, is angry that Arthur again is choosing being a squire over being educated. When Arthur tries to reason with the wizard, Merlin angrily launches himself to Bermuda. On the day of the tournament, Arthur realizes that he has left Kay's sword at an inn, which is now closed for the tournament. Archimedes sees the Sword in the Stone, which Arthur removes almost effortlessly, unknowingly fulfilling the prophecy. When Arthur returns with the sword, Ector recognizes it as the legendary "Sword in the Stone" and the tournament is halted. Demanding Arthur to prove that he pulled it, Ector replaces the sword in its anvil. Thinking anyone can pull the sword now, Kay and others try to retrieve the sword, but it appears as stuck as ever. Sir Pellinore and another knight, Sir Bart, stand up for Arthur and encourage him to try it again. He does and once again removes the sword, revealing that he is England's rightful king. Ector apologizes to Arthur for his harsh treatment, which Arthur accepts. Ector forces Kay to kneel in front of their new king; although Kay becomes a little angry, he kneels in front of Arthur and his disposition became more humble. Arthur, crowned king, sits in the throne room with Archimedes, feeling unprepared to take the responsibility of royalty. Overwhelmed by the cheering crowd outside, Arthur calls out to Merlin for help, who returns from Bermuda (and the 20th century) and is elated to find that Arthur is the king that he saw in the future. Merlin tells the boy that he will lead the Knights of the Round Table, becoming one of the most famous figures in history and even in motion pictures, which (as usual) confuses Arthur. Musical numbers *"The Sword in the Stone" - Balladeer *"Higitus Figitus" - Merlin *"That's What Makes the World Go Round" - Merlin and Arthur *"A Most Befuddling Thing" - Merlin *"Mad Madam Mim" - Mim *"Blue Oak Tree" - Sir Ector and Sir Pellinore Sword in the Stone, The